La vez que Kyouya se puso celoso
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Era el rey en las sombras. Frio, calculador, siempre al margen. Así le describían mucho, incluso las clientas del Host, diciendo que eso es lo que lo hacía más deseable; el que no mostrara sus emociones, que se mantuviera distante pero atento ante todo. Nadie se esperaba que él reaccionara así ante algo tan simple. ONE-SHOT (KyoKao, yaoi)
**Hola señoritas y anfitriones, se me ocurrió algo random. Es un fic de OHSHC de la pareja KyoKao (KyouyaXKaoru)**

 **ACCIÓN!**

 **LA VEZ QUE KYOUYA SE PUSO CELOSO**

Era el rey en las sombras. Frio, calculador, siempre al margen. El hijo menor de la dinastía Ootori, a la sombra de alguien pero destacando siempre en lo mejor. Así le describían mucho, incluso las clientas del Host, diciendo que eso es lo que lo hacía más deseable; el que no mostrara sus emociones, que se mantuviera distante pero atento ante todo. Nadie se esperaba que él reaccionara así ante algo tan simple.

Los miembros del Ouran habían hecho algo que nunca antes se les hubiera ocurrido: beber. En la casa de los Suou, Tamaki dijo que su padre los invitaba a una pequeña velada así que todos fueron, incluida la única fémina del club. Siendo adolescentes, la única que logró medirse fue Haruhi, los demás terminaron con muchas copas encima, incluido Kyouya quien aunque no lo demostrara se tambaleaba a ratos y se veía que era todo un reto el caminar en línea recta.

Al día siguiente, después de clases cuando todos fueron directo al tercer salón de música para iniciar con las actividades del Club; todos se veían con un aura cansada, síntoma de la cruda. Haruhi suspiró.

-No creí que se pusieran así por unas cuantas copas de alcohol-dijo viéndolos a todos sentados, Honey parecía que mataría a alguien, al igual que el azabache de lentes. Tamaki y los gemelos se estaban desparramando en los sillones agarrando sus cabezas intentando cubrirse de la luz, y Mori… bueno, él se veía como siempre, aunque una vena brincaba en su sien-tengan, se les pasará un poco-dijo llegando con el café instantáneo que todos comenzaron a tomar con dificultad-Creo que deberíamos cancelar las actividades por hoy-

-¡imposible!-dijo gritando, pero sentándose al momento al sentir su cabeza explotar, su grito hizo que los demás gimieran de dolor en protesta-nuestras clientas esperan, no podemos cerrar el club-

-Nuestras ganancias han bajado, definitivamente no podemos cerrar-acompañó la "mamá" de esa familia.

-Bien, entonces les traeré algo de hielo, en media hora abrimos las puertas-dijo tomando la iniciativa recibiendo apenas un murmullo como aceptación por parte de los Host.

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo la tierna voz de Honey dándose un golpe de cara contra la mesa intentando aplacar el dolor. No funcionó.

El café había sido muy útil; les había quitado el dolor de cabeza y se sentían más despiertos, pero el cansancio corporal aun no desaparecía del todo. Tamaki haciendo lujo de su gran actuación logró mostrarse como siempre frente a las clientas, incluso los gemelos tenían la misma vitalidad pero no la misma eficiencia debido a la cruda.

-¡Haruhi! ¿Me traerías más café?-dijo una de las chicas que acompañaba a los gemelos.

-Claro-dijo sonriente acercándose a ellas; sirvió un poco de café en ambas tazas viendo el ya acostumbrado número de los gemelos Hitachiin.

-Hikaru… aun me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo de forma dramática el menor de los gemelos.

-Dios, no tienes fiebre ¿cierto?-dijo el mayor poniendo sus labios en la frente de Kaoru. Bajo hacia su rostro para mirarlo a unos centímetros de su rostro-parece que todo esta bien…-

-Hikaru-dijo al aire.

-Kaoru-Las dos jóvenes gritaron de emoción al ver tal escena de, lo que llamaban, "amor de hermanos". Hasta que una de ellas notó algo bajo el cuello de la camisa de Kaoru.

-Oh… Kaoru, tienes algo en el cuello-dijo ella.

-¿En el cuello?-quedó pensativo dejando que su hermano buscara que era eso que las había dejado con la boca abierta.

-Es…-iba a decir Hikaru pero una de las chicas se le adelantó.

-¡Un chupetón!-dijeron y todas gritaron de emoción llamando la atención de un Host en particular, en un segundo estuvo junto a Kaoru quien miró a Kyouya confundido por su expresión tan terrorífica. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y vio que efectivamente era un chupetón. Miró de reojo a Hikaru con un aura asesina llevándose a rastras a Kaoru.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el azabache, los gritos confundidos de las chicas llamaron la atención de todos los miembros del Ouran.

En una de las habitaciones pegadas a la 3ra sala de música, Kyouya lanzaba violentamente a uno de los sillones que ahí se encontraban al pelirrojo quien apenas y pudo sostenerse para no dar de golpe contra este. El azabache se montó en él abriéndole bruscamente el saco y la camisa.

-¡K-Kyouya-senpai! ¿qu-qué haces?-dijo escuchando como los botones salían disparados en todas direcciones.

-¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte?-dijo viendo marcas de mordidas que claramente no recordaba haber dejado en el cuerpo de su amante; estaban esparcidas por su cuello y pecho marcadas de una forma que denotaba algo de violencia en el acto.

-Kyouya-senpai, ¿Qué pasa contigo?-

-¿Fue Hikaru? ¡Respóndeme!-dijo mandando al carajo su porte, su política de no dejar ver sus sentimientos. La ira consumía todos sus pensamientos de ese momento. Comenzó a quitar el cinturón y a desabotonar el pantalón del pelirrojo.

-¡Espera, detente! ¿Qué haces…? Senpai…-

-Si no me dices quien te hizo esto me veré obligado a buscar todas y cada una de las marcas que te hicieron, y verlas arder en ácido clorhídrico-dijo con una mirada fiera dirigida directamente al menor de los gemelos.

-Kyouya-senpai-dijo con algo de miedo-t-tu las hiciste-

-¿Qué?-

-Ayer, en la velada ¿no lo recuerdas?-

" _Haruhi era acosada por un borracho Tamaki y un borracho Hikaru, quienes parecían no ceder ante las negativas de la joven quien se arrepentía internamente de haber ido. Honey se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Mori mientras este trataba de mantenerse estable y no probar ni un trago más._

 _Kaoru estaba borracho, y estando así era consciente de su situación y que no debería tomar ni un trago más, pero Kyouya no parecía notar que ya estaba en su límite, pues bebía una tras otra._

 _-Kyouya-senpai, creo que ya fue demasiado-dijo con una media sonrisa a su pareja haciendo que bajara el vaso, se le veía sonrojado y con una sonrisa muy amplia que podía aparecer solo en su peor pesadilla ¿Kyouya, sonriendo? ¿Y ASÍ?_

 _-Kaoru, no te encontraba-dijo con una voz grave y ronca que solo significaba una cosa._

 _-A-Aquí no, estamos en la mansión Suou-_

 _-No creo que a Tamaki le moleste prestarnos una habitación-dijo inclinándose para llegar a su cuello, hinalando su delicioso aroma y tras tomar su cintura hundió sus dientes un poco en su cuello._

 _-No… Espera a que lleguemos a tu casa o a la mia-_

 _-No puedo esperar-Entonces lanzándolo a la pared comenzó a besarlo con hambre, Kaoru no sabía si era por el alcohol, o porque hace casi un mes que no lo hacían pero lo agradecía enormemente._

 _Con gran habilidad, llegaron a una de las habitaciones de invitados, al entrar cerraron la puerta con llave besándose aun más prácticamente haciendo la ropa desaparecer en un segundo. Lanzó a Kaoru a la cama haciendo que este soltara un gemido que despertó aún más el ansia de Kyouya._

 _-Estás muy apasionado hoy ¿por qué?-logro decir apenas, antes de que el azabache comenzara a morder su cuello de nuevo rosando sus dedos con toda la extensión de piel de su pecho._

 _-Extrañaba sentirte-definitivamente tenía que poner ebrio a Kyouya más seguido; le sacaba su lado lindo, en el que le decía sin miramientos lo que pensaba y no tenía que deducirlo por su mirada. Habían tenido muchas cosas que hacer, en especial el azabache: el Ouran había estado algo vacío así que tuvieron que esforzarse por hacer volver a las clientas, además de que se juntaron todos los exámenes y debían estudiar, junto con la realización de proyectos y al parecer; el padre de Kyouya se había empeñado en que le ayudara con la administración de la empresa para que se preparara a lo que venía en su futuro._

 _Kyouya estuvo estresado todo ese mes, y un poco de alcohol logro liberarlo para que lo lanzara de esa forma. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los pantalones y boxers fuera con Kyouya entre sus piernas mordiendo y besando todo su pecho sintiendo como a ratos iba a jugar con sus tetillas sacándole suspiros y gemidos leves. Definitivamente el azabache se podía ver muy temple pero cuando estaban en la cama era algo muy diferente, podía ver todo de él, podía escuchar su corazón latir solo por él y en sus ojos no había nada más que amor y deseo._

 _A veces era triste el que Kyouya se mostrara indiferente a él en el Club, aun cuando había intentado ponerlo celoso con las clientas, con Haruhi, con Tamaki, con Haruhi, incluso intentó ponerlo celoso con Mori y Honey pero parecía que no funcionaba_ _llegando a sentir que no lo amaba demasiado pero cuando iba a "estudiar" a su casa, era distinto, todo eran atenciones, solo tenía pensamientos para él, y su cuerpo le pertenecía solo a él. Él podía arañar su espalda, morder sus labios, tocar toda su piel siendo bien recibido._

 _Giraron sobre la cama dejando que Kaoru marcara el ritmo a su antojo, autopenetrándose soltó un largo gemido junto con su amante mientras o cabalgaba sin pudor alguno, enterrando sus uñas en su pecho aumentando cada vez más la velocidad. Kyouya no dejó desentendido el miembro del pelirrojo, lo comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo al mismo vaivén que hacía Kaoru._

 _-Kyouya… senpai…-dijo en un casi grito al momento de correrse, cerrando sus paredes siendo llenado por completo por aquel espeso líquido que le proveía su querido amante._

 _-Kaoru…-"_

-Te quedaste dormido después de eso, te vestí y le pedí al chofer de la limosina que te llevara a casa-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de acomodar su ropa siendo incapaz de cubrir todo su pecho pues los botones tendrían que ser cosidos de nuevo. Kyouya se llevó una mano a la frente tras quitarse los lentes, no podía creer que hizo una escena así frente a todos por algo que él mismo provocó.

-Si, recuerdo algo…-dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¿por qué actuaste así frente a todos? Nunca habías hecho eso-comenzando a atar cabos, Kaoru se levantó del sofá mirando fijamente a los cristales del chico frente a él-estabas… ¿celoso?-el chico no respondió, pero Kaoru pudo ver una leve tonalidad rosada en sus mejillas haciendo que abriera los ojos y sonriera.

-¿crees que no me di cuenta que intentabas ponerme celoso? Pero lo que hacías no pasaba de inocentes besos; cuando vi eso en tu cuello creí que… que tu…-sintió los brazos del chico Hitachiin rodear su torso en un abrazo.

-Te amo, Kyouya-senpai-dijo cuándo el azabache iba a responder se escucharon muchos gritos del otro lado de la puerta, decidieron que la conversación había acabado disponiéndose a salir pero cuando abrieron la puerta no contaron con toparse a toda la multitud de clientas en la puerta siendo alentadas por Renge.

-¡Kyouya y Kaoru! ¡Nueva pareja del Ouran Host Club!-dijo la chica apuntando a ambos, Kaoru solo atinó a sonrojarse cual manzana madura, pero Kyouya mostro una sonrisa de cortesía que ya conocían bien. Iba a haber problemas.

-¡Kyouya! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, soy tu mejor amigo-comenzó a lloriquear el rey del Host.

-¡No te acerques a mi hermano, Rey demonio sangre fría!-gritó el mayor de los Hitachiin.

-¡Una rivalidad entre Kyouya y Hikaru!-exclamaron varias con emoción.

-¡Felicidades Kyo-chan, Kao-chan!-dijo sonriente el pequeño shota sobre los hombros de Mori quien asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que decía Honey.

Deseando golpear a todos ahí, Kyouya se conformó con tomar a Tamaki y a Hikaru para desahogarse.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-¡No, te perdono por no decirme, no, Kyouya, espera!-

-¡Era broma, senpai! ¡Puedes salir con mi hermano!-dijeron corriendo por toda la sala de música siendo seguidos muy de cerca por el azabache.

-Ya era hora, Kaoru-dijo Haruhi con una amplia sonrisa que solo hizo sonrojar más al pelirrojo. Aun así, sonrió para su amiga.

 **Hola a todos, es un one-shot que se me ocurrió porque últimamente estoy muy metida en esta pareja. Si tienen algún fic de ellos envíenmelo ¿si? u**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
